Alexis Drazen
Alexis Drazen and his brother, Andre Drazen, were the sons of Victor Drazen, who was involved in ethnic cleansing in Kosovo under Slobodan Milošević. Alexis went to the United States to aid in the plan to assassinate Senator David Palmer due to Palmer's involvement in Operation Nightfall. He was trained in the military in the city of Belgrade. Before Day 1 : View Alexis Drazen's profile at Character profiles. Alexis was born on January 24, 1967, in Kragujevac, Serbia. He graduated from Zagreb University (the same university which Mishko Suba attended), and then spent two years on a fellowship studying in the United States. Alexis joined the Serb Democracy Party in 1990, and then served in the Serbian Army between 1993 and 1999. He was Serbian Orthodox and a member of the Serbian Democratic Union. Additionally, he attended the University of Belgrade, graduating with a Bachelor of Arts in Serbian History and Folklore. He was an activist with Blue Rose, a pro-Serb organization at the university. While in the mlitary, Drazen was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant in the Serbian Army's Special Operations, and joined the outlawed nationalist paramilitary organization Kosovo/1389 as well. Other organizations he was involved with include the Serb International Coalition for Justice in the Cayman Islands and, allegedly, an arms-smuggling ring based in Eastern Europe. Alexis worked with his brother Andre and father in a conspiracy to avenge the deaths of his mother and sister who had been accidentally killed during Operation Nightfall. Alexis had a PDA filled with numerous detailed files on all the key players in the Drazens' "Eye for an Eye" plan, in which he and Andre planned to rescue their father, kill Senator David Palmer. and frame Jack Bauer for the murder for their involvement in Nightfall. as part of the plan to get close to Senator David Palmer]] About a month before Day 1, Alexis selected and started an affair with Elizabeth Nash, a member of Palmer's advance team, who constantly worked closely with Palmer. He met her in a bar in Washington, D.C., and they began dating. He told her he ran an importing company out of Berlin, and gave her a diamond bracelet on their third date. The week before the Presidential Primary, he arrived in D.C. to visit Elizabeth for two days, before flying to LAX on the Saturday. He had also arranged to pay Alan Morgan £50,000 in exchange for shutting off the power at a specific location in Saugus. Day 1 Alexis's first unoffical appearance was at the end of Day 1 12:00-1:00pm where he was seen in a garage of some sort. He put on his sunglasses and then headed onto the street in a car. At 1pm, after Ira Gaines had failed to kill either David Palmer or Jack Bauer, Alexis drove out of a parking garage towards the arranged extraction point for Gaines' men. Upon reaching the location, he watched as Kevin Carroll tried to bargain with his brother Andre. After identifying Kevin on his PDA, Alexis detonated a bomb in the shack, killing the men inside and leaving an already wounded Carroll in agony. Alexis, wearing dark sunglasses, black gloves and carrying a single gun approached Carroll and asked him if there was anything left in the truck. Already suffering from his other injuries and also angry that he had been betrayed, Carroll didn't give any answers, instead telling Alexis to "Go to hell". Seconds later, Alexis killed him by shooting him in the forehead. After concluding Gaines's operation, Alexis then went to the Palmer campaign hotel where he had booked room 1243. Elizabeth Nash arrived shortly before 2pm, and the two shared a passionate moment in his hotel room. As he lay in bed with Elizabeth, she revealed that Palmer planned to travel to Nevada for safety. Alexis asked Nash if he could also come, before joining her in the shower. Shortly afterwards, Nash received a phone call telling her that she was needed upstairs, and so she left Alexis's room. Meanwhile, CTU Los Angeles managed to identify Alexis and his compatriots Jovan Myovic and Mishko Suba as three new shooters who threatened David Palmer. Alexis then spoke to his fellow assassins, who told him their targets Teri and Kim Bauer were in sight. After Elizabeth left, Alexis went to meet his brother at a cafe. He received a call from Nash, who told him that Palmer would be staying in Los Angeles for the foreseeable future. He passed this information to Andre, before assuring him that Palmer would be dead by midnight. Before he left the cafe, Andre pointed out that a waitress looked like their dead sister. Later, Alexis received a call from Elizabeth confirming that Palmer would be staying in Los Angeles. He told her he had a meeting to attend, so arranged to meet her at 4:30pm. However after seeing a picture of Alexis in a group of terrorist photos presented by Aaron Pierce, Elizabeth realized that he was not who he appeared to be and told Palmer, who contacted CTU. Unbeknownst to Alexis, Jack Bauer planted fiber optic cameras in his room, and was waiting in room 1242 with a squad of men. On his way there, Alexis called his brother, who told him to kill Elizabeth once he was done. Alexis arrived at the hotel, and after being briefed by CTU Elizabeth entered his room. She successfully planted a homing device in his wallet, while he tried to gain information about Palmer’s movements from her. After suggesting that the two spend some time away together, Alexis then told her that he thought he loved her. This false declaration caused Elizabeth to break from her arranged plan and stab Alexis in the stomach with a letter-opener. Bauer and the agents rushed into Alexis’s room and attempted to revive him. He was taken by medevac to a nearby hospital, while Jack took his place in his arranged meeting with Alan Morgan. Just after 7pm, Alexis regained consciousness, and George Mason arrived to interrogate him, but Alexis did not reveal any information. Mason cut off his morphine supply in an attempt to coerce him. Victor, Alexis’s father, learned that he was still alive from Jack Bauer whom he had taken captive. Victor spoke to Alexis over the phone, and then agreed to a prisoner exchange: Jack for his son. George Mason escorted Alexis in an ambulance to 2127 Grand Avenue, where Serge and Harris took him into the back of his car. They quickly removed the tracking device that had been planted on his wrist by CTU. Alexis was then brought to a dock at the Port of Los Angeles, and a doctor was summoned. However, the doctor was unable to help him, and just as Victor and Andre arrived, Alexis eventually succumbed to his injuries and died seconds later with his final word being "Father". His death left both Victor and Andre distraught and both vowed to continue their campaign for revenge against Jack. Personality Despite being the youngest of the Drazen family, Alexis is just as ruthless, dangerous and brutal as his father and brother are. Alexis possesses some knowledge of explosives which is demostrated when he blows a warehouse with several of Kevin Carroll's men inside. He also has sharp shooting skills, having received training to become an assassin which has further enhanced his skills and is capable of killing a target at close-range. This is seen when he kills Carroll with a single gunshot to the other man's forehead. In addition to that, Memorable quotes * (after Elizabeth begins the sting operation) * Alexis Drazen: I can't believe how much I missed you. * Elizabeth Nash: Oh me too. Even though it's only been two hours. * Alexis Drazen: Seems like two years. ("Day 1: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Alexis Drazen: I know this might seem, a little soon. I've fallen in love with you. I always thought that women knew things like this. And if I am very much mistaken, you are in love with me too. ("Day 1: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Alexis Drazen:'Anything in the truck? ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * '''Kevin Carroll:'Go to hell * '''Alexis Drazen: (his last line before he dies) Father.... ("Day 1: 10:00pm-11:00pm") Background information and notes * Continuity error: according to the CTU profiles of Alexis and his brother Andre, they were born only five months apart. * Two sources (his dossier during Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm, and data in Findings at CTU) each describe a different undergraduate university for Alexis. It is possible that he earned both degrees (as stated in this article), but it is also possible that this is a minor continuity error. Trivia *Misha Collins was uncredited for his part in the Day 1 12:00pm- 1:00pm. *Collins has spent some of his time in Russia and also successfully mastered the accent which presumbly was a big help to him during his time on the show. Appearances Drazen, Alexis Drazen, Alexis Drazen, Alexis Drazen, Alexis